Siempre se tiene tiempo
by Artie Winter
Summary: Tras haber sido derrotados en la guerra, Hermione decide utilizar el plan B, un plan al que arrastra consigo a Ginny y a Luna hasta otro tiempo, un plan que podría salvarles a todos o destruirles, aunque ya no tengan nada que perder.
1. Salvando Nuestras Vidas

Siempre se tiene tiempo, eso es algo que llevo oyendo toda mi vida. Me lo han dicho mis padres, mis profesores, mis amigos, a veces me da la sensación de que me lo dice hasta mi gato. Pero ahora, viendo hechizos volar de un lado a otro por toda la sala que hasta ayer estaba tan llena de color, que hasta ayer, estaba tan viva.

Y ahora está muerta, muerta como los cadáveres que adornan los suelos.

Todo esta en ruinas, las vidrieras están rotas, el que antaño era un techo abovedado en el que se reflejaba el cielo ya no existe, y no me extrañaría que algún hechizo destruyera las paredes.

El olor a sangre, a azufre y a óxido lo inunda todo.

Y aquí estoy yo, en medio de la batalla que se libra entre el bien y el mal, viendo a mis conocidos caer uno a uno, esquivando hechizos como puedo, procurando no desfallecer en el intento, pienso:

No me queda más tiempo.

Y es que yo Hermione Granger, estoy e el campo de batalla ,prácticamente desarmada en comparación con mis oponentes y lo sé, sé que vamos a perder, que el número de aliados disminuye cada segundo, y que en cualquier momento caeré al suelo y me uniré al resto de cadáveres, y que si no lo he hecho todavía es por pura suerte.

Porque cuando lees un libro siempre sueñas con ser un héroe, pero en el momento en el que surge una auténtica amenaza , en el momento en el que asumes el papel de héroe y decides sacrificarte por un futuro mejor, ese momento en el que mides los riesgos y asumes tu muerte, acaba toda la diversión.

No es hasta que ves la muerte con tus propios ojos, cuando ves la cantidad de gente que está dispuesta a ser tu verdugo, y las maldiciones cortan el aire como cuchillas, cuando aprecias verdaderamente tu vida, cuando pides más …

Tiempo

Eso es justo lo que pienso en el momento en el que veo a la maldición asesina impactar contra el cuerpo de Harry, y sé que en ese instante en el que por un segundo se deja de oír el zumbido de las maldiciones para oír una horrible carcajada diabólica, se a perdido la esperanza y espero morir.

Y entonces las veo, están tiradas en el suelo, unas pálidas, demacradas, y probablemente dadas por muertas Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley pero un ligero vaivén en su pecho me avisa de que todavía están vivas.

Aprovecho el estado de euforia de los mortífagos para escabullirme entre ellos y arrastrar con un rápido hechizo a Ginny y a Luna hasta un pasadizo, al llegar al final entro en una sala llena espejos con un extraño artefacto dorado en forma de reloj de arena atado un carta que me meto al bolsillo.

Ahora mismo siento que me arde el tobillo, que estoy cansada hasta el extremo de lo posible y que tengo un montón de cortes malditos y sangrantes repartidos por mi cuerpo, pero aún así estoy lista para el plan B, el plan secreto que el director me confío en caso de estar al borde de la muerte, una locura de plan que depende de cómo saliera sería nuestra perdición o nuestra salvación, aunque sinceramente yo no creo que pueda estar peor de lo que ya estoy.

Coloco nuestras manos sobre el artefacto y grito

-TORNARE TEMPUS…

Veo cómo varias luces rebotan en los espejos formando un pentágono perfecto, en el momento en el que los mortífagos interrumpen en la sala, se oyen maldiciones pero ya estamos muy lejos, noto un tirón de estómago, todo empieza a dar vueltas, y mis párpados comienzan a pesar, lo último que escucho es el horrible grito de Lord Voldemort antes de sumirnos en la oscuridad.


	2. Tomando el té con el Dios del Tiempo

Luna's POV

Me despierto y no sé dónde estoy, recuerdo la batalla de manera nebulosa, recuerdo que Ginny y yo caímos, recuerdo a Hermione arrastrarnos lentamente y con cara de sufrimiento, hasta una sala con varios espejos. Luego un haz de luz ,la cabeza de Lord Voldemort llena de torposoplos gritando que nos pararan y luego oscuridad.

Pero este sitio no parece nada oscuro, de hecho es todo luminoso y lleno de relojes que marcan diferente hora, hay relojes de sol, de arena, de aguja , y hasta de esos muggles que son como una caja de números brillantes, ¿cómo los llama Hermione?, ¿digatales?, ¿digetales?, ¡digitales! ¡Eso era!.

En medio de la sala también hay un hombre, lleva una túnica brillante color arena con bordados de lunas y soles, llevaba varios collares con relojes colgados al cuello, y una enorme barba blanca que rozaba el suelo.

Entonces dijo con su potente voz:

-Bienvenida Luna Lovegood a mi humilde morada.-Parecía que alargaba cada palabra y adquiría una profundidad extravagante.- ¿Un té?

-Si gracias, ¿y quién es usted?

\- He tenido muchos nombres a lo largo de la historia, me han llamado Crono Dios del tiempo, El Relojero suizo, El Coleccionista, el Inmortal, y hasta la mismísima…

\- Muerte –completo yo.- Eres Filistantilus, el brujo que controla las redes del tiempo.

-Muy aguda, no mucha gente cree en mi existencia.

-Pero ¿qué hago aquí? ¿dónde están Ginny y Hermione?

-Están a tu lado Luna.

-Esto es un sueño, no es real pues.

-Los sueños pueden ser muy reales Luna, y tú lo sabes.

-Cierto, entonces ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- Una vez le presté a Albus Dumbledore unos granos de mis arenas del tiempo, y un hilo de mi tapiz de la historia, alegando que sólo los utilizaría en caso de emergencia, creó un artefacto capaz de viajar por el espacio tiempo durante años, incluso décadas, rompiendo así todas las leyes de la magia de Gamp. Gracias a ese artefacto habéis viajado.

-¿Pero entonces que pasa con el tapiz de la historia?

\- Míralo tu misma.

Ante mi se alzaba el mayor tapiz que se hubiera visto nunca, y sin embargo, el final del tapiz tenía algo extraño, unas agujas doradas no paraban de hacer cambios deshilachando partes y añadiendo nuevas en un color verde brillante.

-Estáis cambiando la historia.

\- ¿Porqué en color verde?

\- Lo vi acertado, al fin y al cabo es el color de la esperanza.

-Si que lo es.

-Hasta pronto Luna Lovegood, nos volveremos a ver.

-¿Porque está escrito?

\- No-dice con una carcajada- Porque no me perdería el placer de volver a hablar contigo. Es hora de que vuelvas.

-Hasta pronto.-digo, y de repente me levanto sobre un césped húmedo.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunta Hermione.

Y juraría haber oído una profunda voz susurrarme al oído :

-¿Dónde? No, la pregunta sería: ¿Cuándo?.

Veo a Ginny correr hacia nosotras y gritar:

¿Habéis visto la fecha de este periódico?

Nos acercamos a ella.

-1978 –susurra Hermione- Es imposible, ¿En qué estaba pensando el profesor al enviarnos a esta época?

\- Que no cunda el pánico-dijo Ginny.

Pero ya era tarde, Hermione parecía en medio de una crisis nerviosa.

-Hermione tranquilízate –le digo- El tiempo es un mago sabio, él tendrá sus motivos para enviarnos aquí.

Y en este momento puedo oír la risa carcajeante del mago.


	3. De cómo hacer pensar a Hermione

Ginny's P.O.V.

Si, lo que oís, 1978. Esta historia de no ser tan triste me daría risa de lo absurda que es, ¿Un viaje en el tiempo? ¿Un plan alternativo? ¿Qué narices está pasando?

Aún no podía asimilar el hecho de perder la guerra, de perder a Harry y a mi familia, de perder mi hogar…como para asimilar el hecho de viajar a la época en la que mi hermano mayor era un mocoso con pañales.

Y no ayudaba nada ver a Hermione pasear de un lado a otro repitiendo las probabilidades de dañar el continuo espacio- tiempo y no se qué más…

Y es que aunque intentaba parecer la Ginny de siempre, despreocupada y alegre, se sentía como si mil cuchillas le desgarraran el alma, no lloraba por el simple hecho de que no tenía más lágrimas para llorar, no gritaba porque no le quedaba nada por lo que gritar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, y un puño apretándole en el corazón, no entendía cómo podía seguir viva después de todo, después de perderlos a todos, sólo podía pensar una cosa, Hermione le había dado la posibilidad de vivir, y de parar este infierno antes incluso de empezar y eso era lo que haría.

-Hermione, tantos torposoplos no son buenos para la salud mental de una persona.-dijo Luna.

\- Un viaje en el tiempo a los ochenta no es normal para la salud mental de una persona.-replicó Hermione mordiéndose las uñas.-no entiendo por qué el profesor Dumbledore querría enviarnos a esta época, cuando dijo que viajaríamos en el tiempo pensé que sería un año o así para impedir su muerte, pero viajar tan atrás en el tiempo rompe todas las leyes elementales de la magia, ¡ Es absolutamente imposible! ¡Cualquier cosa que hagamos puede cambiar el futuro para peor! ¡pero qué digo el simple hecho de respirar este aire puede cambiar el futuro!

Tras ese monólogo de Hermione sólo se oían nuestras respiraciones, yo estaba apunto de decir que nada podía ser por de lo que ya habíamos vivido cuando Luna dijo.

-A mí mi parece que está muy claro, Dumbledore quería que cambiásemos el futuro a mejor y acabásemos con Voldemort ahora. Lo quería Dumbledore y también Filistantilus.

Si es que adoro a esta chica honestidad a tope.

\- ¡Filistantilus no existe! ¿Has oído hablar del efecto mariposa Luna? Significa que por lógica cualquier detalle por mínimo que sea puede desencadenar un montón de desastres, que eso es justo lo que ocurrirá si empezamos esta locura y…

-¡ Eso es porque estás pensando con lógica!-interrumpo yo-¡Estás pensando a lo muggle! ¡y la magia no es lógica Hermione, no lo es! Y antes de que me digas que me estoy poniendo de parte de Luna vas a cerrar el pico, dejar de decir estupideces, calmarte y para variar escucharme! En primer lugar esa lógica de las mariposas que tanto hablas desaparece en el momento en el que entramos en el concepto magia, porque si por lógica fuera las escobas no volarían ni las varitas harían hechizos, aquí nada es imposible Hermione bienvenida a la magia. En segundo lugar, si Luna dice que Filistantilus existe, sea lo que sea eso, es que existe. Y en tercer lugar, no puede haber nada peor que lo que ya hemos vivido, no tenemos nada que perder a menos que un puñado de mortífagos psicópatas cuenten de algo. Así que ahora te vas tranquilizar y se te va a ocurrir uno de esos planes tan estupendos que tienes para poder ir a algún lugar donde podamos curarnos ¿Vale?... – hubo un silencio incómodo- Porque como mi aspecto refleje lo que siento me convertiré en la gemela perdida de Bellatrix Lestrage-dije en tono de broma.

Y en este momento podía oír lo engranajes de la cabeza de Hermione trabajar a toda velocidad.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Siento la tardanza en actualizar, estaba de exámenes y solo vivía para estudiar.**

 **Ahora a lo que voy, sinceramente no voy a exigir ningún reviw por actualización ni nada porque yo tampoco pongo muchos al resto de la gente, pero alguno de vez en cuando en el que se explique qué es en lo que podría mejorar, no me iría nada mal.**

 **Gracias por leer:**

 **Artie**


	4. Hablando de bucles temporales

Hermione's P.O.V.

De acuerdo, después de toda la perorata que me había soltado Ginny , y después de las risitas de Luna con respecto al parecido entre Lestange y Ginny, me pude tranquilizar un poco,(sólo un poco), cogí aire y esperé a que mi corazón dejara de bombear a cien.

Empecé a tener una lluvia de ideas, tenía que ordenar mis pensamientos si no quería que mi cabeza explotara.

Estábamos en 1978, más específicamente en el 14 de Junio de 1978.

Habíamos llegado utilizando un artefacto creado por el mismísimo Dumbledore que era capaz de viajar entre épocas, el cual, por cierto había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Luna decía haber visto a "el tío barbudo del tiempo" como lo había bautizado Ginny tras la "detallada"(que se note el sarcasmo),descripción de Luna hablando de tan excéntrico personaje, sobre el cual yo, hasta hace tan sólo unos segundos, discrepaba de su existencia.

En el bolsillo de mi chaquetón tengo la carta escrita en pergamino viejo que había junto al artefacto, por la cual mis dedos picaban ante la perspectiva de abrirla.

Si debíamos curarnos y asearnos deberíamos aparecernos en el Callejón Diagon, el único problema era que estando tan heridas, podríamos sufrir una despartición lo cual atraería la atención del ministerio y adiós a pasar desapercibidas en la línea del tiempo, en caso de que llegáramos por medios muggles, con las pintas que teníamos llamaríamos la atención hasta de la reina. 

Y por último si alguien podía ayudarnos a salir de este embrollo, ese era Albus Dumbledore.

Estuve ordenando los pros y los contras y el viajar por medio muggle ganaba por goleada.

-De acuerdo chicas, éste es el plan: nos limpiamos un poco las heridas en ese riachuelo de ahí, utilizaremos medios muggles para llegar al Callejón Diagon, compraremos pociones de curación en la bótica, alquilaremos una habitación en El Caldero Chorreante, leeremos con cautela la carta del director Dumbledore que tengo en el bolsillo…

-¿ Qué carta?-preguntó Luna con voz soñadora.

-Las preguntas después Luna- le dijo Ginny.

-Y miraremos en Flourish and Bloots si tienen algún libro sobre viajar en el tiempo, lo más importante es que no cambiemos el tiempo durante nuestra estancia aquí.-finalicé.- ¿Entendido?

Luna sacudía la cabeza de arriba a bajo asintiendo, mientras que Ginny la sacudía de un lado a otro negando, en el momento en el que Luna vio a Ginny negar, ella empezó a negar.

-A mi me parece bastante simple-dije -nos lavamos…

-Eso lo entendemos-dijo Ginny

\- ¿A si?-dijo Luna con cara extrañada, entonces vio la mirada asesina de Ginny y se corrigió rápidamente- quiero decir… ¡Si!

-¿Cuál es el problema pues?

\- Es obvio que hemos venido aquí para cambiar la línea de tiempo, no para intentar volver…

-¿Pero…Tú te estás oyendo?

-Si-respondió Ginny con cara de autosuficiencia.

-¡No podemos cambiar la línea de tiempo!

-Sólo con redpirar lo hacemos-respondió Luna.

-¡o peor aún esto podría ser un bucle temporal y sería nuestra culpa todo ese caos!

-No es un bucle Hermione-dijo Luna pacientemente-Filistantilus lo dijo, yo vi el tapiz cambiando.

-Si, en un sueño, por lo tal es complemente fiable ¿verdad?-repliqué con ironía.

-Exacto-respondió.

Lo cierto es que yo no sabía si me estaba vacilando o sinceramente no pillaba la ironía.

-¡Dejaos ya de bucles y tíos barbudos y escuchadme!-gritó Ginny.

Nos quedamos repentinamente calladas a la espera de que continuara.

-Bien por fin me escucháis-dice como si llevara rato intentando hablarnos.

¿Lleva rato intentando hablar?

Probablemente, pero con la acalorada disputa, (por mi parte porque Luna siempre estaba tranquila), ni me había enterado.

-De acuerdo Hermione, esto es lo que vamos a hacer: seguiremos tu plan, pero si para el solsticio de verano, no has averiguado cómo volver a casa, haremos las cosas a mi manera.-explicó con absoluta convicción.

Yo le iba a replicar cuando vi en sus ojos, en los de ambas, esa determinación, la misma determinación que tenía Harry cuando aseguraba que acabaría con Lord Voldemort, y en ese instante sé, sé que no voy a poder pararlas.

Así que suelto un suspiro y resignada digo:

-Vale, en caso de que el 21 de junio no encuentre nada, hablaremos con Dumbledore.

Y con una mirada llena de emoción sellamos este silencioso acuerdo.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién dijo que no se estudiaba libros de texto en Junio?


	5. Los Pensamientos de una Chiflada

Luna's P.O.V.

Nada más entrar en el agua me sentí a morir, todo el dolor de las heridas y músculos agarrotados me vinieron de golpe, me ardía la piel allí donde tuviera cortes malditos, y con cada movimiento que hacía salía una banda sonora de crujidos como si no me hubiera movido en años. Hasta que no empecé a frotar no me di cuenta de la cantidad de sangre y mugre que llevaba incrustada en mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco mis músculos se fueron relajando y la suciedad saliendo, miré mi reflejo en el agua, llevaba mi larga melena plateada completamente despeinada y enredada, estaba casi famélica y si mis ojos eran enormes mis ojeras no tenían parangón. Mi piel estaba amoratada y en algunos lugares cortada y herida, la ropa eran un montón de trozos de tela andrajosos. No, no tenía el mejor aspecto del mundo, lo único bueno era que los Nargles no me habían seguido hasta aquí, así que estaba segura de que no me desparecerían más cosas, a menos que hubiera muérdago por aquí claro.

Podía decir con bastante seguridad que como le dijera a Hermione que estaba pensando en Nargles en estos momentos le daba un ataque.

-Ji,Ji-se me escapó una risilla mientras me tapaba la boca con las manos.

-¿qué te parece tan divertido? –dice Hermione con cara de mal humor mientras intenta colocarse esencia de murtlap en el pie.

-Nada, nada…

-No vamos comparte con el resto de nosotros qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia.-dijo al más puro estilo de Snape.

-Sólo estaba pensando en si los Nargles nos habían seguido hasta aquí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nosotras en medio del pasado sin recursos ni forma de escapar por el momento y sólo se te ocurre pensar en Nargles!

\- Relaja Hermione… quién sabe si alguna criatura invisible te acecha en estos instantes, jaja-dijo Ginny con intención de aligerar el ambiente.

-Si, ese estrés sin duda atraerá a todos los torposoplos de Gran Bretaña .

-Vosotras os habéis aliado en mi contra ¡Lo sabía! –contestó Hermione haciendo un falso gesto dramático.

Y mientras nos reímos de repente noto algo frío en la espalda, me giro y me encuentro con Ginny mirando indignada y completamente mojada a una carcajeante Hermione, que evidentemente nos había salpicado. Y por ese momento me permito algo de diversión y con todo mi espíritu guerrero grito:

-¡Por los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado! –justo antes de tirarme sobre Hermione y tirarla al agua, al poco Ginny se nos une a la lucha de agua gritando:

-¡Por lo que sea que haya dicho!

Juntas comenzamos a reírnos como no hacíamos desde hacía casi un año, antes de que acabara mi quinto año, antes de que todo se torciera, y sí, hay algunos que piensan que Lunática Lovegood vive en su mundo y no se entera de nada. Pero os aseguro que fui perfectamente consciente de que defender a Harry era peligroso, de que una persona normal nunca debería haber estado expuesta a las torturas de la mansión Malfoy, y fui perfectamente consciente de la muerte de Neville, (una pequeña lágrima se me escapa por la comisura del ojo ante el último pensamiento y me apresuro a limpiarla). Porque aunque esté chiflada, una cosa es no ser consciente de algo y otra es no querer que el resto sea consciente de que lo sabes. Porque yo siempre era consciente de todo, incluso de lo que los demás no sabían de si mismos, para mi todos eran un libro abierto, por ejemplo: en ese momento mis amigas parecían felices, pero yo sabía que en su interior se les desgarraba el alma, tanto por lo perdido como por lo que podrían perder. Hermione se obligaba a sí misma a parecer segura y mantener oculto tanto su dolor por la muerte de Ron, como su inseguridad respecto a este viaje. Y Ginny, su querida Ginny siempre tan alegre y despreocupada intentaba parecer fuerte a pesar de haber perdido a su familia y al amor de su vida hace tan sólo unas horas, pero lo que me asustaba era que lo que mantenía fuerte a Ginny era la idea de la venganza, y yo sabía que tras la visita de Filistantilus la guerra aún no había terminado para nosotras, y el que Ginny pensara en venganza podía nublarle el juicio.

-Luna…Luna…

Parpadeo rápidamente y me encuentro con par de ojos castaños y una par de ojos mieles mirándome con preocupación.

-Parecías como… ida –Hermione mirándome cautelosamente.

-Sólo estaba pensando…que con estas pintas no sé yo si podremos llegar a Londres muggle si llamar mucho la atención.

-Luna, tu siempre llamas la atención, lleves las pintas que lleves, con esa ropa tan colorida y el collar de corchos no hay manera de pasar desapercibida-dice Ginny aguantándose la risa-Aunque ella está en lo cierto, Hermione, con heridas de guerra, ropa de brujas, completamente caladas y con Luna al lado, no sé cómo quieres que lleguemos.

-Ginny, estamos en los ochenta, lo raro sería vestir normal.-responde Hermione tranquilamente.

Ginny y yo nos miramos sin entender nada, mientras que Hermione tiene una enigmática sonrisa en la cara.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **SIENTO LA TARDANZA EN ACTUALIZAR, REALMENTE ME MEREZCO UNA COLLEJA EDUCATIVA COMO DICE MI MADRE…**

 **LO SIENTO EN SERIO, HE ESTADO OCUPADA POR TEMAS PERSONALES Y NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR.**

 **BUENO, DESPUES DE LA DISCULPA VAMOS A HABLAR DEL CAPíTULO.**

 **HE DECIDIDO PONER A LUNA COMO ALGUIEN MAS ALLá QUE LA SIMPLE CHIFLADA DEL GRUPO, ME PARECE QUE ES UN PERSONAJE INCOMPRENDIDO AL QUE LE PUEDO SACAR BASTANTE PARTIDO.**

 **¿VOSOTROS QUE PENSáIS?**

 **DEJADME VUESTROS COMENTARIOS Y CRíTICAS AL RESPECTO.**

 **SALUDOS:**

 **Artie Winter.**


	6. Una Secta Satánica y el Callejón Diagón

Ginny's P.O.V.

-¡Venga ya! Llevo toda mi santa vida oyendo a los hijos de muggles decir que nuestra ropa es rara… ¡Pero tía esos muggles mira que pintas que llevan! -Le digo a Luna entre susurros mientras miro atemorizada a ese grupo de extraños que visten de cuero negro, llevan crestas de colores y un montón de chatarra por todos lados…uno incluso tiene un pincho en la nariz .

-Si que son extraños ¿verdad? ¿Tú crees qué pertenecerán a algún movimiento anti- nargles? –dice emocionada haciendo un ademán de acercarse.

-Lo que creo es que pertenecen a una Secta Satánica. –contesto mientras sujeto a Luna del brazo para que no se acerque a los desconocidos.

Tras habernos secado un poco habíamos cogido el autobús hasta llegar a Londres, pero con la cantidad de curvas que había, nada más pisar suelo Londinense Hermione decidió cambiar de transporte y nos llevó por un pasadizo subterráneo hasta esa extraña lombriz de metal también conocida entre los muggles como… "El metro", y así es cómo había acabado en esta extraña situación, protegiendo a Luna de un grupo de locos satánicos mientras Hermione se partía de la risa a mi costa.

Y entonces sucedió lo que más temía en esos momentos, el chico del pincho en la nariz se me acerca, se sienta mi lado, y me empieza a hablar.

-Tíiiia, estás muy teeeensa, te haaace un pitiiiillo. –dice sacando algo del bolsillo y ofreciéndomelo, toda la frase la dice en un tono aburrido y monótono, parece que alarga las palabras mientras mueve las manos al mismo ritmo.

Le miro horrorizada, ¡¿qué es eso?! ¡¿veneno?! ¡¿quiere utilizarme para algún tipo de ritual?! ¡¿es porque soy pelirroja?!

Miro a Luna pidiendo auxilio, ella mira a Hermione que esta completamente roja de tanto reírse y se está tapando la boca con una mano, al percatarse de nuestra mirada se levanta y se acerca a ayudarme.

Pone una fingida expresión aburrida y dice:

-¿Quéee ondaaa? Tíiiio, veraas, mi amiiiga paaasa del tabaco, le reeesbala.-dice alargando las palabras e imitando los gestos que él hace con las manos.

-Le reesbala- repite él, para guardar el "veneno" ese y volver con el resto de su secta.

-¡Hermione! –digo alarmada- ¡¿cómo puedes hablar satánico?!

De golpe ella se empieza a reír.

-Satánicos, jajaja, cres,ja, cres que son satánicos jajaja –recupera el aliento y me dice aún sonriendo- Son punks.

Miro interrogante a Luna, pero ella está mirando el infinito.

Suspiro.

-Hermione, querida, haz el favor de hablar en el idioma común de los mortales.

Ella suelta un bufido.

-Pertenecen al movimiento punk, hay muchos de esos en esta década, es algo asi como… una especie de moda.

-Pues menudo sentido de la moda.

\- Son un poco radicales, y eso que aún no has visto a los hippies, creo que aún quedan algunos en esta época.-de repente vuelve a reír- Jaja, si pensabas que los punks eran satánicos, jaja, igual piensas que ellos son gnomos del bosque, jaja.

\- No tiene ninguna gracia.

-No para nada, jajaja.

-¡Hermione Granger!-digo poniendo los brazos en jarra tal cómo lo haría mi madre.

-Así me llamo, aunque tú me sueles llamar sólo Hermione.-contesta haciéndose la listilla.

Y entonces Luna cómo salida de su ensoñación permanente dice:

-Tranquilas chicas. A ver Ginny, Hermione tiene razón, esos chicos tienen tanto de satánicos cómo yo de cuerda.

-jajajajaa

De golpe estábamos todas riéndonos.

Entonces en ese momento las puertas se abren como hechizadas por un imperius bajamos a la vez corriendo entre la multitud para llegar al Callejón Diagón cuanto antes.

A una velocidad espeluznante pasamos por el Caldero Chorreante sin siquiera saludar y saco mi varita para tocar los ladrillos mientras murmuro esas incomprensibles palabras que me sé desde pequeña cuando mis padres me traían con mis hermanos. Pienso con nostalgia.

Y mientras los ladrillos se abren dejando paso a la inmensidad del callejón soy consciente de que tan sólo el encapotado cielo de Londres y un viejo mago lleno de relojes, son testigos de cómo nosotras, tres brujas adolescentes de otro tiempo, nos decimos a nosotras mismas, como si aún estuviéramos en el colegio comprando el material escolar…. Sed bienvenidas al Callejón Diagón.


	7. 21 de Junio de 1978

Hermione's P.O.V.

Faltan exactamente tres minutos y treinta segundos para que empiece la mañana del 21 de Junio de 1978. Y como podéis imaginaros me dedico a ojear los libros frenéticamente en busca de algo que pueda llevarnos a nuestro tiempo, antes de que mi querida amiga Ginevra Weasly anuncie a las 12:01 que nos quedamos en esta época.

\- ¡Tiene que haber algo! ¡Tiene que haber algo!

Me repito mientras dejo este libro mientras cojo uno nuevo, la cantidad de polvo me hace estornudar.

Me he pasado las últimas semanas devorando cada libro de viajes en el tiempo que caía en mis manos…

 **¡CINCO!**

…Pero no he encontrado nada, a todos los libros les falta información, se ve que en esta época aún no se había ahondado en esta rama de la magia…

 **¡CUATRO!**

…De hecho creo que aún no se han inventado siquiera los giratiempos…

 **¡TRES!**

…Pero sinceramente a estas alturas no creo que encuentre nada al respecto…

 **¡DOS!**

…Dios estoy tan cansada…

 **¡UNO!**

 **¡PIP-PIP-PIP!**

Y eso es mi alarma justo para que al segundo se oiga:

-¡Hermione! ¡Te he ganado! ¡Ahora nos quedamos en esta época!

Veis lo que os decía, definitivamente se le ha ido la olla, si cambiamos la línea de tiempo montaremos una serie de desastrosas situaciones catastróficas.

Ginny dice que no tenemos nada que perder, pero sinceramente, si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que siempre te puede ir peor.

Aunque en estos momentos, me siento muy cansada como para rebatirle.

Oigo sus pasos apresurados subir por la escalera de la posada, "El Caldero Chorreante", poco después dos cabezas asoman por la puerta de la habitación. La cual por cierto, no es muy grande, hay el espacio justo para tres camas y un armario en el que hemos colocado todas las pertenencias que hemos ido comprando, y lo cierto es que en estos momento, con la habitación llena de libros y a la luz de la vela, las tétricas sobras se vuelven casi tangibles y se agradece la compañía.

\- Y bien.. ¿Vamos a leer la carta del profesor?- pregunta Lunatic…Luna con su aflautada voz.

-Bueno, pues a eso iba. – y de mala gana saco la carta del interior de mi bata.

De repente todo se queda quieto y en silencio.

-¡Merlín! ¡pásame la dichosa carta!- dice Ginny arrebatándomela de las manos y abriéndola.

\- Mi querida Srta. Granger,

si estas leyendo esto, es que hemos perdido la guerra. Probablemente a estas alturas, tú y cualquier acompañante tuyo os habréis dado cuenta de que no hay forma posible de escape…Y te estarás preguntando por qué te envié a esta época, si tenía un plan, o si sólo fue una absurda idea de este viejo loco que tienes como director. Bueno, pues bien, En contra de todas las leyes del viajero del tiempo quiero que cambies la línea temporal…

Estupefacta le arranqué la carta de las manos a Ginny y finalicé yo la lectura.

-…Sí, sé que te parece una idea absurda, pero se sorprendería de lo eficaces que suelen ser las más absurdas ideas.

Deben saber que deberán crearse nuevas identidades, nadie debe saber de su procedencia, y mucho me temo que a partir de ahora usted y su acompañante están solos en esto.

Buena suerte,

Y mis mas cariñosos saludos.

-Te lo dije, te lo dije…-empieza a canturrear Ginny mientras hace un extravagante bailoteo por la habitación.

Luna simplemente me mira con cara de estar en la luna, como me suelte algún comentario respecto a los nargles me dará un ataque.

\- Pero si es una locura…

-Hombre, algún torposoplo embotándole el cerebro es probable que tuviera …

Lo que os decía, la tía esta usa legeremancia fijo.

Dios, ya me puedo morir.

-¿Dónde viviremos? A ver, no podemos vivir en la posada por tiempo indefinido.-dice Ginny sacándome de mi estupor.

-Hogwarts- contesta Luna encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que yo la miro con cara de "pero qué narices…"

\- Oye, pues es buena idea –responde Ginny.

\- Vale ahí si que me has matado.

-Mira Hermione, durante este año podríamos cursar séptimo curso, así tendríamos asilo y comida. Además a finales del año que viene se formará la Orden del Fénix. Con nuestra información y su respaldo, Lord Desnarizado no podría escapar, vengarí…salvaríamos a nuestros amigos. – durante la última frase juraría que su rostro se había ensombrecido, y su mirada había adquirido un brillo letal, pero es tan solo un segundo. Tras un parpadeo vuelve a ser nuestra Ginny feliz, y lo cierto es que no puedo culparla, la guerra nos cambia todos.-Además, ¿acaso nuestra ratona de biblioteca insinúa que no debería acabar su educación mágica?- dice con sorna.

Lo cierto es que si que quiero volver a Hogwarts, a un Hogwarts que parezca un hogar, no al montón de escombros que dejamos atrás, pero lo cierto es que tampoco me apetece decírselo a la cara para que luego se le suba el ego.

-Tanto Hermione como yo queremos ir Ginny, ¿cómo hacemos para volver?

Lo que os digo legeremancia.

-Enviémosle una postal al director.- les respondo con algo de guasa.

Y esa misma madrugada salió una lechuza hacia Hogwarts portando una misiva en la que se pedía humildemente tres plazas para unas estudiantes de intercambio.

Y en su propio pliegue temporal, Filistantilus, el brujo del tiempo, observa los sucesos y dice mientras se rasca la barba:

-Mmmm… Esto se pone interesante.


	8. 8 El Sombrero Charlatán

**Nota de la autora: quería dar gracias por los comentarios y aunque el siguiente capítulo es algo corto espero que os guste.**

 **8\. El Sombrero Charlatán.**

 **Narrador Omnisciente**

 _Estimado profesor Dumbledore:_

 _Mi nombre es Hermione Williamson, y el motivo por el cual quería escribirle es porque precisaría de tres plazas para el último año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Sé que mis intenciones pueden parecerle algo extrañas, pero tras la muerte de nuestros padres, tanto mis hermanas como yo, hemos sido exportadas a Inglaterra sin haber terminado nuestra educación mágica. Tras haber leído nuestra situación espero que nos conceda dichas plazas en su colegio._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Hemione, Ginevra y Luna Williamson._

El profesor Dumbledore releyó la carta por enésima vez, tenía el ceño fruncido, y bajo sus pobladas cejas sus ojos se movían frenéticamente buscando algo en carta que le dijera que ellas no eran de fiar. Con una mano se rascaba su larga barba blanca, mientras que con la otra hacía girar la pluma entre sus diestros dedos.

-Mmmm…

Hacía un mes y medio que había recibido esa carta, y hasta ahora no le había dado más que quebraderos de cabeza. Era una carta realmente sospechosa, para empezar, ¿quién pedía tres plazas para el mismo curso en el último año? ¿Y quiénes eran realmente esas Williamson?. Él se había encargado de buscar la información y según los registros el último Williamson conocido del mundo mágico emigró a estado unidos hace más de dos décadas y murió solo. ¿Serían acaso espías de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? No lo parecía, pero podrían serlo.

Y era por esto que aún no había enviado su respuesta, a sus noventa y ocho años no debería estarse preocupando por las locuras de Tom Riddle…

-Aunque…-dijo observando el viejo sombrero seleccionador- tal vez… no sean espías, sólo muchachas necesitadas de ayuda y…

-En Hogwarts siempre se prestará ayuda a quien la pida.-finalizó el sombrero con su extraña voz.

-¿Crees que debería aceptar su petición?

-Eres tú el que va de viejo bondadoso por el mundo y derrochando oportunidades, el no permitirles la entrada al colegio podría considerarse un acto algo… ¿cómo decirlo?... ¡Ah sí! Hipócrita.-contestó el sombrero cínicamente.

-Quieres que acepte su solicitud-afirmó el anciano- ¿Cómo sabes que no nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo?

-Soy el Gran Sombrero Seleccionador, fui confeccionado por el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor, mi mente y poder van más allá de tus pensamientos… ¡Y te digo que esas chicas harán grandes cosas!- dijo con una mezcla entre arrogancia y molestia.

-¡Sagrado Merlín! ¡Con lo del "más allá" por un momento he creído que hablaba con un adivino!

El sombrero frunció el ceño, si es que un sombrero puede fruncir el ceño, claro.

-¡Albus! ¡Envía de una vez la respuesta!

-¡Vale, vale!

El sombrero observó a Albus escribir rápidamente en un trozo de pergamino, aunque con la cantidad de florituras que hacía, el sombrero se preguntaba si estaba escribiendo o dibujando.

-Ya está –dijo tras un suspiro.-Fawkes, lleva esto al Caldero Chorreante.

Casi al momento una elegante ave de color escarlata pasó por su lado y salió volando por la ventana a una velocidad vertiginosa, portando con el un sobre en el cual se podía leer la elegante e inconfundible letra del profesor:

 _Para H. Williamson, G. Williamson y L. Williamson_

-Que conste que si esto sale mal, sombrero charlatán, me deberás un caramelo de limón.

Y aunque sabe que no puede, el viejo sombrero hace el amago de querer rodar los ojos.

Pero el era el Gran Sombrero Seleccionador, y si su amigo Filistantilus no mentía, esas muchachas darían un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a la historia.


	9. Williamson, Luna williamson

**Nota de la autora: Siento la tardanza en actualizar, pero últimamente he tenido algunos problemas familiares que requerían de mi atención, espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo y quería agradecer los comentarios a: Slytherenpride22, My Summer y AntoMalfoyPotter.**

 **, Luna Williamson.**

 **Luna's P.O.V**

-Hacía casi un año desde la última vez que vi el Callejón Diagón tan lleno de vida.-

Digo con asombro mientras observo a los magos que vienen y van por todo el callejón, las coloridas tiendas infestadas de gente y los niños que se amontonan en los escaparates para ver el último modelo de escoba o la última novedad en hechizos. Observo a los niños de once años con luminosas sonrisas tras haberse comprado su primera varita, observo con un poquito de nostalgia todo lo que recuerdo de mi infancia.

-Para todas es igual Luna, para todas es igual -contesta Ginny con expresión triste, se muerde los labios y parpadea rápidamente para no derramar las lágrimas.

Por otro lado Hermione mira alrededor con curiosidad, aunque debajo de eso casi puedo ver su cabeza trabajando fría y calculadoramente, sopesando variables, comprobando qué ha cambiado y qué no, de qué puede fiarse y de qué no.

Comprendo su posición, Hermione siempre ha sido insegura y lógica, toda esa autosuficiencia que demuestra no es más que una fachada, simple y llanamente, claro como la luz del día, está en un mundo desconocido y tiene miedo de lo que pueda suceder. Ella no es cómo Ginny que el miedo deja paso a la ira, o cómo yo que puedo ver el interior de las personas, ella se soportaba sobre un gran pilar de lógica, el cual ahora se está desmoronando.

Yo por mi parte camino en una mezcla entre asombro y maravilla. Tras la carta del profesor diciendo que podíamos volver a la escuela sólo me quedaban dos cosas por hacer, buscar un cuerno de Snorknack de cuerno arrugado para que me dé suerte y rezar porque no haya demasiados nargles en Hogwarts.

De los torposoplos ya no hablo, porque teniendo a Hermione al lado alejarse de ellos es muy, pero que muy, difícil.

-Chicas, me voy a la tienda de talismanes, a ver si encuentro algún cuerno de Snorknack de cuerno arrugado, vosotras seguid comprando el material.-digo descentrándolas.

Hermione me mira con cara de escepticismo, mientras que Ginny me sigue la corriente.

-Claro Lunática, nos vemos luego.

Mientras ellas se alejan a las librerías yo cojo el camino contrario acercándome a las tiendas más próximas al callejón Knoctorum. Allí, al fondo hay una tienda de aspecto dejado y mugriento, en a cual se puede leer: " _Talismanes y amuletos de todas las épocas."_

Al entrar me doy cuenta de que el lugar está tan abandonado por dentro como por fuera, y justo cuando me dispongo a salir veo a alguien, es un chico de mi edad, es alto y bastante desgarbado, pálido, de un aspecto casi enfermizo, su pelo rubio oscuro esta peinado hacia el lado derecho y le cae de forma desenfadada sobre la frente,tiene unos extraños ojos color topacio y algunos cortes abiertos tanto en la mandíbula como en el puente de la nariz, pero sin duda alguna, las cosas que más me llamaron la atención fueron: los torposoplos de su cabeza que podían ser tantos como los que tenía Hermione sin problemas y el hecho de que estaba en la sección de talismanes contra la Luna.

Remus Lupin

Ese nombre me viene a la cabeza al instante, no soy Ravenclaw por nada.

\- ¿Sabes que tienes tantos torposoplos en la cabeza que perfectamente se los podrías haber robado a toda Gran Bretaña?

-¡¿Qué?! –dice en un tono de voz muy agudo mientras me observa con confusión y miedo.

-Pues eso, que tantos torposoplos pueden afectar a tu cordura. –contesto con tranquilidad.

Él se limita a mirarme mientras boquea como un pez y parpadea perplejo, pero tras unos instantes se empieza a carcajear, y mientras se calma y respira agitadamente, aún con una sonrisa me tiende la mano.

\- Soy Remus Lupin, disculpe señorita…

-Williamson, Luna Williamson, aunque me acostumbran a llama Lunática.-respondo.

Él me mira sorprendido hasta que contesta.

-Disculpe señorita Luna, pero me temo que no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué es un torposolo.

-Torposoplo -le corrijo.

-Torposoplo entonces.

-Son esas criaturas que se introducen en nustra cabeza y embotan el cerebro, llenándolo de problemas, en mi opinión, deberías dejar de mirar amuletos lunares y buscar amuletos anti torposoplos.

-¿Cómo el que llevas tú?-dice señalando mi colgante.

-No, este es un amuleto anti nargles.

Y así empezó una conversación sobre mis extrañas criaturas, hasta que llegamos a la librería donde nos despedíamos.

-Adiós Luna.

-Hasta luego, y recuerda, si ves algún cuerno de Snorknack de cuerno arrugado me avisas.

-Claro -dice con una sonrisa justo antes de girarse, colocarse su chaqueta rasgada y deasaparecer entre el barullo de gente.

Más tarde, cuando les cuente a Hermione y a Ginny sobre el encuentro, Hermione se enfadará por tener que compartir curso con gente que conoceremos en el futuro, tal como Remus, Sirius Black o el profesor Snape o con gente que sólo nos recuerde el futuro así como James Potter. Ginny simplemente seguirá comiendo y fingiendo que no es nada, que al fin y al cabo acabaríamos encontrándonos con ellos.

Yo sin embargo, sólo soy capaz de preguntarme hasta que punto cambiaremos la línea de tiempo.


End file.
